evinorfandomcom-20200214-history
Necromancer
A Necromancer, sometimes called death magi or whisperers, are people trained in the arts of communicating, controlling and raising the dead, among other things. Necromancers are one of the few renown magic users in the known world and as such has been subject to much prejudice and hatred. Becoming a Necromancer It is not possible to teach someone the art of Necromancy, you have to be born with it. Every child who is born while their mother diesduring labour is touched by death from the moment they are born. Should they pursue this instinct, to attempt to speak to the dead, then they are eligable to continue their training to become full fledged Necromancers. If they refuse to follow their instincts they will still hear and see glimpses from the Underworld, and potentially go insane because they can't comprehend what is happening. If necromancy is recognized while the child is young he or she is taken to a funeral where the ceremonial leader whispers a sentence to the deceased. Then the child is presented in front of the dead person and will try to make contact with them and recite the words that they were told. Should they recite it perfectly they are taken to the White Palace in Athox to train. Uses Historically the most common use of Necromancy has been warfare, terror and torture, but there are other practical uses that are becoming increasingly common for each generation of Necromancers. Wealthy landowners or estate owners are known to hire apprentices to perform physical labor like gardening, building, logging, or mining. At these times the apprentices bring their own bodies unless the contractor keeps a few bodies lying around for specific tasks. They are able to offer people a second chance to say something to a deceased loved one, something that is deeply appreciated by most of the population. Another, less delicate farewell is when someone wishes to spend one last night with their lover. Necrophilia is illegal in most regions, and while it is legal for the ethnic Keyran to practice it they are forbidden due to their state laws (Athox and Har'Kun, respectively). One of the greatest gifts of Necromancy comes from the ability to reanimate dead limbs; if your arm or leg got cut off during a battle you simply sew it back on and let a Necromancer reanimate it. This, theoretically, works on all body parts and the White Palace has a research department that is trying to find new ways to animate lost limbs, like placing muscular arms on medium sized warriors to increase their potency in battle. Manneq Considered to one of the most cruel punishments that exist, the "art" or creating a manneq is seen as inhumane in most parts of the world and is generally only practiced in Athox. To become a manneq a Necromancer will start a session to keep their spirit from leaving their body, and then a ceremonial dagger (dipped in vinegar and tar) is driven through their neck to kill them instantly. However, because the Necromancer is keeping the spirit, or soul, from leaving they will still remain conscious.Beyond that point they do not age but are otherwise still "there" in themselves; they feel pain and emotions, but are unable to scream or move by themselves. As to what might become of these manneqi, some might use you as a nightstand, some as an archery target, some might sell you to a brothel, and some to a tavern as a punching bag. The word manneq translates into "sleepworker" in Vedanian. The word "mannequin" derives from this Thoxi word. People can sign a contract with the White Palace to allow them to use their body for controlling in case of their death. Thoxians are known to take many prisoners in war in order to poison them when back on their soil, in order to harm them as little as possible to prevent them from performing bad when controlled.